dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games
Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games is a sequel game app addition released in mid-November 2014. In its promotional run starting in October, teaser images featured a team called the Sports Trio, were first released on October 17th 2014, and now fully released on October 24th 2014. As part of the promotional countdown, a series of video trailers were released on the website, and print advertising and posters were distributed. The game was finally released for iOS devices on November the 19th. An Android compatible version will be released near the end of the year. ='Promotion'= See Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games/Promotion. ='Game'= Premise On November the 19th, the game was finally released through the iTunes App Store for iOS devices only. The mechanics of the game are reminiscent of the previous game, but this time, on an expanded scale. The game is divided in a range of worlds: Dumb Dome, Drown Town, Freezerville, The Dumbest of the Dumb, and the soon to open Adrenaland. Some minigames include brushing the teeth of a killer by scrubbing the screen, shepherding some characters swimming in the ocean between the flags, and many more. Worlds Dumb Dome Dumb Dome is a stadium location which deals with athletics type games with a humorous twist. ---- Sprint with Scissors Tap the screen as quickly as possible to help guide Loopy into first place, and eventually cutting the finish line ribbon. If he is in last place, he will trip over and end up with a scissor blade in the eye. ---- Javelin Catch Tap the screen to move Potty away from the falling javelin, or else she would be impaled. ---- Electric Fence Hurdles Tap the screen to help Loopy jump over each electic powered hurdle. Doing so too early or too late will result in Loopy tripping over and getting electrocuted. ---- Three Tonne Clean and Jerk Tilt the device to ensure Bruce remains fully balanced while keeping the weights in the air Without losing his grip. ---- Shoelace Tie Trace over the outline of Loopy's shoelace to prepare Loopy for the great sprint ahead. Failure to complete or trace correctly will have Loopy trip over and hurt his head. ---- Dynamite Relay Race Drag Loopy's hand holding the dynamite stick towards Dingy's empty hand to pass the stick. Failure to do so will result in both characters being blown up. ---- Lightning Pole Vault Swipe upwards when the marker lands in the yellow section to timely guide loopy for the perfect landing, and to escape the lightning bolt. Failure to swipe up in time will result in Loopy being struck by lightning. ---- Hammer Throw Rub the screen in circles, and as quickly as possible, to help accelerate Loopy and the hammer shot. Failure to do so will result in Loopy throwing it in the air, and becoming the unlucky target. ---- Drown Town Drown Town is a coastal pier location, and deals with aquatic type games. ---- Shark Jumping Help Bruce jump the sharks by tapping at the right moment. Failure to tap at the right second results in Bruce getting chewed to pieces by the shark. ---- Running Beside the Pool Tap one second at a time to help Dingy reach the pool. Tapping too quickly results in Dingy slipping and banging his head. ---- Dolphin Rodeo Help Gordy ride the dolphin by tilting the screen. Failing will result in a horde of dolphins attacking Gordy and running him underwater. ---- Dumb Life Saving Don't let Bruce, Gordy, or Potty pass the flags by dragging them around. Failing to save Gordy results in him waving goodbye and floating away out to sea. Failing to save Bruce results in Bruce getting ran over by a speedboat. Failing to save Potty results in him getting eaten by a shark. ---- Killer Whale Dentistry Rub the screen to help Gordy brush the killer whale's teeth sparkling clean. Failure to do so will result in the killer whale eating up Gordy whole. ---- Depth Charge Free Diving Help guide Gordy and his magnet away from the underwater mines by tilting the device. Failing to do so will result in both Gordy and the magnet blown up by the mine. Successfully reaching the bottom will result in Gordy finding a treasure chest of sea burgers. ---- High Diving Touch and hold the screen to help guide Loopy's diving curve towards the pool. Failure to do so will result in Loopy falling flat. ---- 100m Piranha Freestyle Tap the screen as quickly as possible to guide Skellieflop from being eaten by the piranhas. If successful, Skellieflop will emerge from the shore triumphant, but all bone on the lower half, complete with a piranha on the leg. ---- Freezerville Freezerville is an alpine resort location, and deals with Arctic, winter and snowsports type games. ---- Dont Lick The Pole Self explanatory, just don't do anything like the Ninny's minigames. Doing nothing in the minigame correctly will result in Bruce being offered an icecream. However, touch the screen, and Bruce will lick the pole and get his tongue stuck. ---- Patchy Ice Figure Skating Tap to help Dingy jump over each crack in the ice. performing the jumps well will result in a standing ovation by a colony of penguins, failing to jump over each crack will turn Dingy into a frozen figure. ---- Rocket Ski Jump Trace over the bubble arrows to guide Crumple through the jump safely. ---- Avalanche Chalet Tap all the doors and windows in loopy's house to stop the avalanche from coming in to loopy's house. ---- Penguin Ice Hockey Help Puck defeat the penguin by tapping the penguin rapidly. Winning results in the penguin getting killed. Losing results in Puck getting killed. ---- Off Poste Slalom Help Crumple ski down the mountain by tilting the screen to avoid the obstacles. Winning results in crumple falling into a hot tub to greet Loopy there as well. Failing results in crumple rolling down the mountain in a giant snowball. ---- Yeti Grooming Swipe all of the bugs and pink grot away to groom the Yeti safely. Failure to do so will have the Yeti turn on Gordy with intent to attack him. ---- Landmine Curling Help Gordy curl the landmine by swiping the screen rapidly. Winning results in the landmine falling into the water and blowing up a few piranhas. Losing results in Gordy being blown up. ---- The Dumbest of the Dumb Costing one token per entry, the Dumbest of the Dumb is a mixed bag of games from the three worlds. If successful, the reward is a character from the original Dumb Ways to Die video. * 500 points - Hapless (Poke a stick at a grizzly bear) * 1250 points - Dunce (Sell both your kidneys on the internet) * 1800 points - Dippy (Use your Private Parts as Piranha bait Wheel of Misfortune After every round played in the Dumbest of the Dumb, when all three lives are spent, the Wheel of Misfortune allows players to select a prize by spinning the wheel. The prize is selected randomly through a dagger thrown towards any part of the wheel: * Dimwit Silhouette with a ? - Character for the Map * Green Button with Return Symbol - Play again * Loopy Symbol - One more extra life * 3x Tickets - Self explanatory, you get three tickets to enter once again. However, if the dagger hits Loopy in the forehead, you don't win a prize. ---- Adrenaland (coming soon) Currently under construction (and soon to be released in a future update), the visible structure of a skate ramp means it will be dedicated to extreme sports. Safety bonus games These games are playable when travelling between worlds. Occasionally a train would stop between stations (each one modelled after an existing station on the Melbourne City loop: Melbourne Central, Parliament, Flinders Street and Southern Cross), and one of the following mini-games would start. ---- Let the old man through Tap on the characters one by one so they move and let the old man onto the platform. Failing results in the old man getting cut by the door. ---- Count to 10 Just tap the screen ten times to let the character cross the tracks. ---- Hold them back Loopy, Bruce, Gordy, and Crumple are all standing at the platform. Either one or two of them drop their phone and hold your finger on them to hold them back because if you let them get their phones they will be ran over by the train. ---- Don't force train doors Tap on loopy's limbs to stop them from being caught in the train. Credits Reference : http://www.campaignbrief.com/2014/11/metro-trains-releases-dumb-way.html Metro Trains *General Manager, Corporate Relations & Business Development: Leah Waymark *Marketing Manager: Chloe Alsop McCann Melbourne *Executive Creative Director: Patrick Baron *Creative Director: David Ponce de Leon *Senior Designer: Scott Hall *Designer: Dave Budd *Art Directors: Mathew Hine & Ryan Clayton *Copywriters: Andrew North & Patrick Trethowan *Managing Director: Adrian Mills *Digital Director: Tony Prysten *Senior Digital Producer: Joe Guario *Group Account Director: Alec Hussain & Serrin Dewar *Senior Account Manager: Clara Tang *Account Manager: Alex Haigh Millipede *Game Director: Wil Monte *Game Design: Samuel Baird *Mobile Team Lead: Patrick Toohey *Mobile Game Developer: Geoff Walker *Mobile Game Developer: Mark Eduardo *Art & Design Team Lead: Mark White *Senior Designer: Richard McBride *Senior Designer: Michael Raftos *Animator: Ben Ommundson *Animator: Aaron McDonald *Sound Design: Scott Illingworth *QA Lead: Felix Lawi *Senior Producer: Sara Cousins Trivia *In the 'hold them back' safety minigame, Loopy, Gordy, and Crumple had black phones. Bruce's phone is white. *Loopy appears in the most minigames. Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Article stubs